Zonarian
The Zonarians are an alien species in Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, Zonarians looks like tall pale humanoids. They have no mouths, two yellow eyes, a pointy tip at the end of their heads which resemble black helmets, black claws and feet and serveal black lines on their bodies. In Ultimate Hero, the Zonarians' appearance have not changed majorly from their Alien Force appearances. Powers and Abilities Zonarians have super strength, sharp claws and seem pretty durable. It is confirmed, that they might have wings which grants them the ability of flight. Zonarians also have knowledge on genetic breeding and are advanced in technology. They are also very skilled at adapting to different environments as seen in Stuck Together. Weaknesses No known weaknesses Known Zonarians *Zonarian Commander #982 *Zony/Zonarian Commander #876 *Steven (Former Zonarian Soilder) *Zonarian Commander #769 *Zonarian Emperors 1-6 *Zonarian Commander Prisoner #215 Appearances Alien Force *A Hero Returns Part 1 (First Appearance) *A Hero Returns Part 2 *Back at the Barnyard *Mystery Man *Alien Operations *Grounded *The Rescue Plan *Galactic Law *Stuck Together *The Searching Stone *The Final Plans (First Appearance to Zonarian X) *The Battle For Earth Part 1 *The Battle For Earth Part 2 (First Appearance to the Zonarian Emperors) * The Ultimate Device (Flashback) Ultimate Hero *Australian Force (First Re-Appearance) Online Games *Battle Blitz Video Games *Brandon 10: Alien Force (Video Game) Books *The Alien Battle Trivia *Zonarians are an invading and conquering species *Zonarians are confirmed to possibly have wings *The name, Zonarian, was inspired by a user that helped with the making of the series *It is confirmed that the hybrid aliens are NOT Zonarians *Zonarians are confirmed to possibly have energetic trapping equipment (also based off of a user) *Zonarians play as the main arc in Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 and Season 2 *The Zonarians need different elements in order to begin their invasion **One of them is Dioxite; Obtained in Grounded **Another is a Star Gate; Programming Obtained in The Rescue Plan **Another is Portal Projection; Quartz Obtained in The Searching Stone **The Last one is an Energy Converter; Power Obtained in The Final Plans *Zonarians share practically the same emotions (anger, rage, impatience, etc.) *Zonarians can open up their chests and use their arms to absorb minerals in the ground as an act of emergency feedings as seen in Stuck Together *The Zonarians complete their plans in The Final Plans *Zonarians are ruthless and will attempt to destroy something if given the opertunity as seen in The Final Plans. *The Zonarian Commander genetically created a new species of Zonarians called Zonarian X *The Zonarians begin their invasion in The Battle For Earth Part 1 * The Zonarian Emperors have been genetically mutanted by the Omnitrix. This forces them to move on from invading and conquering worlds to living as regular species do. ** Zonarian Emperor 4 was revealed to either carry Stinkfly or Ro-Warasaur DNA and Zonarian Emperor 6 was revealed to possibly be carrying Aqualad DNA. * In The Ultimate Device, the Zonarian ships were apart of the attack on Enginona. Gallery Zonarian2.png|Zonarian Commander in an Action Pose TradingCardsAF(Zonarian).png|Zonarian Trading Card TRPKaylaZon.png|A Zonarian Command with Kayla in The Rescue Plan Brandon BFEP2.png|Zonarian Spaceships in The Battle For Earth Part 2 Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10 Species Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc Category:White Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens [[]] Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Flight Aliens Category:Hybrids